The Spirit Of Good Remains In You Forever
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Ninjor shows Katherine and Justin this fact when they visit him in the Temple. Takes place during Power Rangers Turbo.


**The idea for this story came after I watched the Power Rangers Turbo episodes "Honey, I Shrunk The Rangers Part I and Part II" and the episode after that is "Passing The Torch Part I and Part II". Well, since Katherine is one of the rangers who went from Mighty Morphin to Zeo to Turbo and knew about Ninjor, this story kind of took off. This story has some spoilers for "Passing The Torch Part I and Part II".**

**Disclaimer: Power Rangers and all their characters belong to Saban. I own nothing!**

* * *

**The Spirit Of Good Remains In You Forever**

Katherine smiled as she stood outside the entrance to the Ninja Temple. Before she headed back to Australia, she wanted to see Ninjor and let him know about the power transfer. Smiling again, she stepped inside, not seeing a certain young blue ranger following her.

Justin had witnessed the power transfer, and had wanted to be with his friends to see them off and to say goodbye one more time. Seeing Katherine head off through a large desert and into some mountains, he was concerned and curious, following her.

"What is this place?" he asked himself as he went inside the dark caves, following after Katherine, who disappeared a bit farther ahead after passing through the holographic shield in the rocks. Justin quickly followed, his worry growing. He gazed at the ruins and the plants growing around the ruins that seemed to be put there for a reason. Going up the stairs, he found another entrance and went in, the cave now seeming very spooky as he carefully made his way in there, getting his Turbo key out just in case he needed to morph.

Suddenly, the gate to his left opened, something that made him very cautious, but he stepped in, jumping when the gate shut again. Just then, someone grabbed him.

"Who are you, intruder?" asked a robotic voice.

Justin managed to squirm away and look at his captor, who looked a bit like the Blue Senturion, but was all blue with a gold 'N' on his chest. "What have you done to my friend?" asked Justin. "Where is she?"

"You'll answer my questions, intruder, not the other way around," said the robot again. "What are you doing here?"

"As if I'd tell you so that you can tell Divatox," said Justin.

"You mean the space pirate?" asked the robot again.

"You know who I mean," said the young blue ranger. "If you don't let my friend go, then I'll fight you for her."

"You're just a child," his opponent scoffed. "I'd never battle with a child."

Justin was now angry and charged, throwing punches and kicks, all which were blocked by his opponent. After a moment, both stopped to circle each other.

"You might not be train in the art of ninja, but you are skilled, I will say that," said the blue robot.

"You better believe it," said Justin and went to charge again, but suddenly found himself upside down as a rope had wrapped around his ankles, trapping him. His captor chuckled.

"Even a skilled one can't quite get past a trap set by a ninja, especially a ninja master," he said. "Now, tell me, how did you get here?"

Justin struggled, but couldn't pull himself up. "No way! You can tell that to Divatox!" he said defiantly.

He felt two strong hands suddenly grab his sides, making him freeze. "Defiant still, but I know what can take care of that," said his captor.

The young blue ranger struggled, but felt the strong blue fingers start tickling his sides. It tickled badly, but he grunted in an effort to not laugh and try to get free, but he was currently stuck at the moment.

"Give up, child," said his captor with an amused chuckle. "Not even you can withstand a tickle torture."

Just then, the blue fingers began tickling his ribs and underarms and Justin squirmed harder as he was having a hard time keeping his laughter in and when he felt his shoulder blades being tickled, he lost it.

"STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP!" he tried to sound upset, but his laughter made it difficult.

It was a bit longer before his captor stopped. "Just as I thought," he said, poking Justin's side playfully before suddenly cutting the rope that held the boy upside down, catching him by the back of his shirt before he could hit the floor. "Now, then," he said, setting him down. "Who are you and how did you get here?"

Justin took a moment to recover. "Why should I tell you?" he asked. "Divatox too lazy to come herself?"

The blue robot looked thoughtful. "Do you think one of Divatox's creatures would tickle you?" he asked thoughtfully. "Not only that, doesn't she use those…what does she call those fish heads? Piranhatrons, I believe?"

That made Justin stop and think. "You don't act like one of her monsters," he admitted. "And since when does she use robots? She hasn't done so since she tried to hurt the Blue Senturion."

"You know the Blue Senturion?" asked his opponent. "He is an old friend of mine." He then noticed the communicator on Justin's wrist. "You are the blue Turbo Ranger, one of the youngest rangers in history, Justin."

That made the young boy start. "I didn't tell you my name," he said.

"No, you didn't, but Katherine did, as did the Blue Senturion."

"Katherine told you about me?"

"And the others," said the blue robot. "Young Justin, I am Ninjor, the ninja master and keeper of the ninja temple."

"You're Ninjor?" asked Justin. "Wow, I thought Tommy just made up that story about the ninja master."

Ninjor chuckled and suddenly moved too fast for Justin to see and grabbed him, using a ninja hold on him. "Made up, hmm?" he asked with another amused chuckle as he began tickling the boy again. The blue Turbo Ranger couldn't get free as the master ninja's blue fingers tickled his stomach and sides, making him laugh and squirm to get away, making Ninjor chuckle again.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle," he teased. "Still think I work for Divatox?"

Justin laughed and shook his head since he couldn't answer verbally and to his relief, the blue ninja master stopped, allowing him to recover. Katherine, who had been watching, now laughed aloud and came out.

"Justin, why are you here?" she asked.

"I followed you because I was wondering where you were going," said Justin. "I didn't realize the legend of Ninjor was true."

"Oh, it is," said Katherine, smiling and then she sighed a little.

"Katherine, you are troubled," said Ninjor.

She nodded. "I'm going to miss being a Power Ranger," she admitted. "I know it's time to move on, but it's hard to leave it and my friends all behind."

"I know how that feels," said Justin. "But we can always stay in touch with writing letters."

"True," said Katherine, giving the young boy a friendly hug.

"Katherine and Justin, there is something you two must never forget: the spirit of good remains in you forever, even when your lives take you down a different path," said Ninjor wisely. "Also, have faith in who takes your place."

"You're right," said Katherine. "I know Cassie will do well as the Pink Ranger."

Justin nodded in agreement. "You guys all chose really cool people to take your place," he said. "Divatox won't be able to handle it."

Katherine laughed. "I bet you're right," she said. "Well, I have to get going."

"Katherine, allow young Justin and I to escort you to the airport," said Ninjor.

She nodded and the ninja master teleported them to the airport. No one had seen them as it was almost time for the plane to go. Hugging both her friends one more time, Katherine hurried onto the plane and both Ninjor and Justin watched from the large windows as the plane taxied down the runway and take off. After it had, Ninjor glanced around to see that they were alone. "Justin, I need to get you back to the Power Chamber," he said. "Dimitria and the others are no doubt worried."

Justin nodded. "Yeah, okay," he said. "Hey, sorry about the earlier misunderstanding."

"All is forgiven, young ranger," said Ninjor as they teleported back to the temple. "Until next time, Justin."

He nodded. "Until next time, Ninjor," he said and teleported back to the Command Center.

"There you are, Justin," said Dimitria, a smile in her voice. "Where have you been?"

"Just went to see Katherine off to Australia," he said. "It's going to be a bit tough without them being around, but I know the new rangers will be just as awesome as my friends."

"A good attitude to have, Justin," she said approvingly. "This is no doubt a hard transition for you?"

Justin shrugged. "With my new friends beside me, it'll be fine," he said.

"That's good to hear," said TJ as he and the others came up. "Cause we're going to need some help learning how to be Rangers and you're kind of the veteran Ranger of the team."

That made Justin perk up a bit. "No sweat," he said. "You guys have the basics down already from helping the others earlier today."

They nodded. "I guess we did," said Cassie.

"Hey, stick with the pros, and it'll be a snap," said Justin, making the others laugh and playfully mess up his hair. Laughing, he playfully fought them off as Dimitria laughed a little herself as she had no doubt the Turbo Rangers would never fail in saving the world.

So long as the power of good always remained with them.

* * *

**Please leave a review, but no flames!  
**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
